Sadao Maou
|weight = }} Sadao Maou (真奥 貞夫 Maō Sadao?), real name Satan Jacob (サタン・ジャコブ Satan Jakobu), is the main male protagonist of the series. He was once the Demon King who declared war on Ente Isla in an attempt to annex the four continents, but due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions, he was forced to retreat to Earth, causing him to lose almost all of his powers. Appearance King Satan is a humanoid demon that stands over two meters tall, possessing a fair complexion, sharp red eyes, and slightly messy black hair with an mildly unkempt spiky appearance. His body is well-built with a muscular torso, thick neck, and toned arms and legs. Though his default form is humanoid in appearance, he possesses several features that are decidedly more demonic, including sharp-clawed hands, a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head, and large furry goat-like legs ending in thick hooves. Satan also possesses two large bat-like wings that span several times the length of his body when unfurled, though he does not require them to fly, and usually keeps them hidden inside of his body. His outfit as the ruler of demons consists of a dark jacket with a gold trim around the seams, the bottom partially opened to reveal his waist. He wears short black pants the same color as his top, the former of which are tucked into a pair of large dark boots that cover his animal-like calves and feet. Over his clothing he wears a high-collared cape in the same colors as his jacket, fastened in the front with a thin golden chain, and held in place by large shoulder-pads bearing a small resemblance to his horns. As a human, Maou has the appearance of an average Japanese young man. His facial features and hair are largely unchanged from his original demonic form, though he appears younger and his face more expressive than before. The most noticeable difference aside from losing his horns, hooved legs, wings, and claws, is the drastic reduction in stature between his human and demon forms. As Sadao Maou, the Demon King is roughly the height of the average human, being noticeably shorter than before with a smaller build that lacks the musculature and imposing size of his previous body. While living in Japan, he normally wears simple clothing purchased from UniClo, a store specializing in low-budget used clothing, his typical garb being a simple t-shirt and jeans. While working at MgRonald's, Maou dresses in the franchise's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. Also included is a pair of black pants, a belt, and a matching visor hat also bearing the MgRonald's logo. When he regains his powers, Maou's body reverts back to its previous form, depending on the amount of magic he has accumulated. In the manga, when he regained his powers after the mall collapsed, only his stature remained human, but his pants were torn due to his transformed legs. In the anime, he returns to his full demon form and all his clothes were shred. Personality Perhaps one of the most intelligent and charismatic of his kind, the Demon King came from humble origins as a member of a low-class goblin tribe, yet through tireless efforts and a drive to better his people, managed to gain support from others, eventually uniting the warring factions of the Demon World under his rule. Satan was well-known throughout the lands as the great overlord of his people, his name synonymous with the terror and cruelty his army brought to those unfortunate enough to fall victim. During the razing of Ente Isla, he allowed his minions the right to perform any heinous acts they deemed fit, showing immense cruelty through the slaughter of many innocent humans in his conquest. While his actions in life were for the betterment of demonkind, he cared little for the lives of his victims, believing that the end justified the means in his quest to annex the five continents of Ente Isla. Satan's true motivation was to create a paradise for his dark legions by forcefully removing the humans from Ente Isla by any means necessary. As the great ruler of demons, he was shown to be a proud and resolute individual, though his defeat at the hands of the Hero Emilia and the sudden loss of his magic abilities on Earth left him with no choice but to abandon that pride and live the life of an ordinary human. On Earth, Sadao Maou is shown to be a diligent and proactive employee, instead applying his strong drive and determination to better himself in his new life. Forced to spend time living as a human and interacting with those he previously considered to be lesser beings, the Demon King slowly began to understand mankind, and has since developed a kind-hearted and cheerful disposition making him popular among both his colleagues and neighbors. While he does not desire to cause trouble to the world that has treated him with nothing but kindness, Satan has not entirely lost his desire for power and influence, and instead strives to climb the corporate ladder at MgRonald's. His hope is to legally obtain influence and wealth on Earth that will allow him to amass new resources with which to return home to Ente Isla. Due to this wish, or in spite of it, Maou expresses great pride in his job as a fast-food employee, and pompously brags about the many promotions he will hopefully receive in the future, often much to the dismay of those around him. Maou is most impressed with the fundamentals of capitalism, as he sees the market economy on Earth as a model for his new ideal society back home. His current goal is to observe the system in Japan and establish a more civilized society in the Demon Realm, one where profit and trade can be used a means to obtain power without unnecessary bloodshed. Notably, he still possesses a strong drive to rebuild the Demon Army and has consciously toyed with the idea of finding replacements for deceased generals. Sadao Maou is also shown to be thoughtful, well-mannered, and empathetic towards those around him, and is willing to help others in any way possible if he is able. This new disposition clashes heavily with the merciless Demon King he was back in Ente Isla, something that confuses the Hero Emilia when she first encounters him on Earth. Despite her having been the cause of his downfall and subsequent depowerment, Maou displays no hostility towards the hero, and even some pity upon learning that she had been stranded on Earth alone while chasing him through the Gate. Despite being archenemies back home, he displays great strength of character despite her hostility towards him, quietly accepting her accusations without objection, and even showing concern for Emi's wellbeing and that of others. Naturally, his kindness confuses those who knew him back in Ente Isla. When asked directly about his previous actions as the Demon King, Maou also expresses regret for having done so many horrible things. He reluctantly apologizes to the Hero, though he ruefully claims not to have understood humans before having been forced to life as one, and has come to acknowledge this ineptitude. While he does not intend to shirk responsibility for the deaths he had caused, Maou rarely discusses it unless directly confronted. While he often appears to be clueless, the former Demon King is shown to be highly intelligent, and is able to analyze each situation from a logical respective while discerning the best course of action. This is first seen through his amassing of political power in the Demon Realm, eventually becoming its ruler, and later during his strategic conquest of Ente Isla. Upon arriving on Earth, he not only manages to deduce the best way to survive without magic, but also uses his intelligence to spot potential assassination plots from Ente Isla, while bettering himself in the work environment Despite his impressive mind, Maou appears to be dense about matters regarding women. He is shown reacting awkwardly and somewhat confused by Chiho's confessions of love, although some of his comments make it sound like he does this intentionally for reasons not yet revealed. In both worlds, Maou looks out for his juniors and subordinates, and believes that any leader must take responsibility for the actions of those who serve under him, prompting him to cover for Chiho Sasaki when she makes mistakes at work while on duty at MgRonald's. This state of mind even extends to his interactions with Lucifer, who once severely damaged Shibuya in an attempt to kill the Demon King and the Hero. After putting an end of Lucifer's rampage, King Satan chose to use his newly-restored powers to repair the city and even chose to hide Lucifer from the police. In doing so he accepted full responsibility for the situation even knowing that using up his magic to fix everything would render them unable to return to Ente Isla. Even as a human, Maou retains his flare for dramatic speeches and poses. Background Though he is not the legendary Satan spoken of in the Ente Islan Bible, Sadao Maou was given the name at birth, as it has since become an extremely common name among demons. While he once belonged to a lowly goblin-class tribe, Satan's family and comrades were slaughtered in a conflict between demons, the enemy having left him behind to die following the carnage. While lying motionless on the ground awaiting his eventual demise, he was found and rescued by a mysterious angel, who chose to care for the child and ensure his survival. The stranger claimed she had never seen a demon crying before and nursed him back to health, sharing with him many stories and her knowledge of humankind. While he cared little for her tales, the young Satan was not well enough to move, and listened quietly while she spoke. Through her stories, he became instilled with a desire to unite his own kind the same way that human had done in the past. His savior was also the first to call him 'Demon King Satan', and before departing, she left him with a purple, crescent-shaped crystal . The angel told him to plant it if he wanted to know more about the world, advice that he would eventually heed. An unknown number of years later, Satan became a leader of a Demon Faction and began a great war to annex the rest of the Demon Realm. The struggle lasted from 1741 to 1799, eventually ending with the complete union of the warring tribes as one kingdom. In 1870, he became the Demon King, ruling over his people alongside his Demon Minister Kameo while presiding over the tribe leaders within his territories. Desiring to expand his influence, Satan attempted to conquer the land of Ente Isla, a territory consisting of five continents arranged in the shape of a cross, which sat upon the Ocean of Ignora. The Demon King's desire was to subjugate the humans living there and transform the peaceful land into a paradise for his inhuman legions. To this end Satan sent his Four Great War Generals into battle, each leading a sizable force of the demonic host. Establishing his own domain in the now-destroyed Central Continent, he dispersed the remainder of the Demon Army to the other islands each led by one of the generals with Adramelech heading North, Alciel to the South, and Malacoda towards the East. Knowing him to have come from Heaven, King Satan chose Lucifer to attack the Western Continent, knowing it to be the place where the Church of Ente Isla was strongest. He believed the Fallen Angel's knowledge of Heaven's ways would allow them an easier victory, only to learn that a single human had repelled Lucifer's army, presumably killing him. Thus King Satan became aware of the Hero Emilia, the one who would eventually bring about his downfall. Whie he initially believed that the remainder of his forces could defeat the hero, she went on to slay both Adramalech and Malacoda in less than a year. As a master strategist, Alciel suggested they turn the battle into a defensive one, prompting Satan to order his forces to retreat from the Eastern Continent and fortify their stronghold in the central lands, but the surviving humans emerged from hiding and rallied under the Church and Hero, forming an army vast enough to overwhelm and crush the remains of the Demon Army. During the ensuing battle, Satan fought the Hero and her companions alongside his sole remaining general, but they eventually proved no match. After losing one of his horns to the Hero's Sacred Sword, the Demon King and Alciel were forced to retreat and heal their wounds, knowing that the war would claim their lives if they chose to continue. Opening a Gate in the skies above Demon King Castle, they planned to flee to another world and regain their strength. Before disappearing through the vortex, Satan vowed to return one day and conquer Ente Isla once more. Story 'Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 1' The Devil Focuses On His Career for Monetary Purposes Weakened from their battle with the resistance, Satan and Alciel were unable to navigate the portal, instead becoming victim to the powerful currents within. They eventually find themselves on Earth in the heart of Tokyo, Japan, the unfamiliar atmosphere and advanced civilization intriguing both demons. Upon emerging from a dark alley, the two are greeted by a pair of police officers, who the Demon King quickly identifies as humans. While they are unable to communicate due to speaking different languages, the authorities assume them to be the victims of a violent crime due to the injuries they sustained during battle. Alciel attempts to kill them using his magic, only to find himself unable to focus his powers. The Demon King realizes that their bodies have taken on human forms and orders his subordinate not to use magic. After being taken to the police station for questioning, Satan magically hypnotizes the investigating officer and does some interrogating of his own. Through this, he discovers the name of their new world and location, also learning that magic is thought of as fantasy on Earth due to the lack of it. Satan acknowledges that opening another Gate could very well land them in a more dangerous world due to his inability to control it, deciding instead to conserve what little power he has left and try to survive on Earth until they can find a way to recover. After forcing the hypnotized officer to release them, the two demons plan their next move, contemplating how they will obtain food and other necessities. Acknowledging their newfound weakness and human bodies, Satan ponders whether human life is the basis for all sentient beings, though Alciel is disgusted by the idea, instead blaming their current state of being on the Gate. Realizing they can no longer subjugate the humans by force, they are left with little choice other than to obey the rules of Earth society and live as ordinary people. Satan and Alciel head to the Shibuya Ward Office to obtain a census registration and address, using magic to hypnotize the staff and forge official records. During their subsequent trip to the real estate office, the demons are directed to a rundown apartment house known as Villa Rosa Sasazuka. Satan realizes that the house is vacant, and expresses disgust that not even humans would want to live there, only to encounter the owner moments later. Miki Shiba introduces herself as the landlady, and while the Demon King is disgusted by her morbidly obese and decidedly ugly appearance, he cannot shake the strange fear that her very presence invokes. As if driven by some unseen force, the demons sign the proper documents and move into Villa Rosa Sasazuka, though they admit to having no other choice due to the fact that any other landlord would've turned away two unemployed single men. Exhausted from his wounds, the Demon King falls ill and is picked up by an ambulance, the medical bill forcing him to hypnotize more humans to avoid paying. While signing job applications in a massive search for employment, they begin to use their new names, Satan as Sadao Maou, and Alciel as Shirō Ashiya. During the following months they manage to obtain small jobs that pay by the day, but are left unemployed when the temp agency shuts down. Tired of their repeated misfortune, Maou deduces that it may be more productive to instead search or ways to regain their magic, thus he resigns himself to work a new job while leaving Ashiya to research the subject in any way possible. The former Demon King obtains his first long-term job at the fast food giant MgRonald's, though his habit of eating the food results in poor nutrition, forcing Ashiya to shop for healthier alternatives in a way that strains their budget as little as possible. Less than six months into the job, Maou received a raise and became A-level staff, developing a strong pride in his work while slowly beginning to lose his more demonic traits, instead focusing on climbing the corporate ladder. This change of personality noticeably disturbs Alciel, who fears his master has given up on returning to their previous lives. One day after receiving a lecture from Ashiya, Maou sets to work on his trusty bike through the rain. He then encounters a stern young woman taking shelter beneath a restaurant canopy, taking note of her natural beauty and youthful appearance. Ever the gentleman, the former Devil King kindly offers her his own umbrella. He refuses her gratitude, inviting for a complimentary meal at the Hatagaya MgRonald's before riding off into the rain. After enduring a stressful day at work, Maou encounters the mysterious woman again on a deserted street. He immediately senses hostility from her as they meet, reacting with surprise when she reveals herself to be the Hero who ended his reign. Having figured out his true identity from the residual magic within his body, Emilia attempts to kill him with a knife, but he manages to evade her. While his attempts to reason with her fail, the Demon King recognizes her weapon as the same knife he purchased from a nearby store, and deduces that she too was bereft of her supernatural powers upon arriving on Earth. They are then arrested by the police, who assume the squabble was a domestic feud between former lovers, much to the dismay of both parties involved. After receiving a lecture from the officers, the Hero agrees to spare her nemesis for the moment. Maou questions what happened to his umbrella, but she claims to have thrown it out, insulting him more before storming off into the night. While Maou decides to keep the ordeal a secret from his roommate, the two receive a visit from the hero the following afternoon, her sudden intrusion causing the Demon King to choke on his lunch. Ashiya locks the doors and windows in a panic, forcing his master to explain her presence. He reluctantly recount the previous night's events before telling him to open to door to silence Emilia's crying. After insulting their living conditions, the Hero claims she lives better despite being alone, leading Maou to question whether she has any friends. He then learns from her that the Archbishop Olba Meyer failed to reach the Gate in time, thus why she was all alone in Japan. Maou sees her new smartphone and sadly compares it to his own basic model before admitting defeat, clearly puzzled that someone so young could be living more comfortably than him, despite their remarkably similar conditions. He welcomes her to the "new Devil's Castle" before pronouncing his desire to become a full time employee and amass wealth and power, though she dismisses his goals as stupid. Emilia admits she can't kill him and return to Ente Isla, claiming she will do so once she amasses enough power to complete both tasks. She then introduces herself as "Emi Yusa" and insults Satan's choice of a human name, slamming the door behind her as she leaves. The next day at MgRonald's, Emi demands Maou to speak with her again that night. He reluctantly agrees to the meeting and manages to sell her a sandwich before she departs, though he is concerned by her forceful demand. Noticing the tense situation from a distance, his co-worker Chiho Sasaki appears confused by the conversation and questions whether or not Maou is acquainted with the customer. He reluctantly admits to knowing her, though Chiho quickly becomes jealous due to her crush on the Demon King, repeatedly questioning whether or not he finds her to be pretty. Maou guesses her reason for asking and tries to clear up her suspicions, though he quickly uses the appearance of more customers to change the subject. She becomes nervous upon learning that one of the clients has allergies, but Maou guides her through the situation, earning a look of admiration from the young trainee. She then questions whether or not he felt an Earthquake earlier, to which he affirms, but Chiho remains confused since no one besides them had experienced it. She then jealously asks whether or not his roommate is a girl, but Maou lays her suspicions to rest. Their conversation is then interrupted by Store Manager Mayumi Kisaki, who tells Chiho to inspect the restaurant for cleanliness and congratulates Maou for his exemplary performance. He asks her whether or not she experienced the Earthquake, but she denies it. During his meeting with Emi later that night, she questions whether or not he ever plans to return to Ente Isla, mentioning the honest lifestyle he had slowly built, and even complimenting his talent in the workplace. She then offers to return home without harming him if he promises to remain living peacefully on Earth with Alciel, but Maou proclaims that he intends to return to Ente Isla and conquer it for himself. Offput by his answer, the Hero vows she will continue to pursue him until he is dead, but her nemesis remains undaunted by the status-quo. He then peddles away on Dullahan, only to get a flat tire and crash. Emi instinctively helps him up and begins to mock him, but the Devil King instead laments the "wound" his bike received, but the duo is interrupted by several gun shots. They flee amidst continued bickering, escaping to a populated, well-lit street. Maou senses the sniper was using magical projectiles and deduces whoever it was must've come from Ente Isla, though he is unable to find their attacker. He leaves her with this information before heading back home for the night. While walking back home, Satan feels a suspicious presence and carefully surveys his surroundings on the way back to Villa Rosa Sasazuka, expressing concern that another assailant may be after him. Though he manages to arrive home without incident, the demons receive a knock on their door, revealing his stalker to be the Hero Emilia. She expresses no desire to harm them, shamefully admitting that she had dropped her purse during their flight, and her wallet along with it. Lacking the money to return to her apartment on the other side of town, Emi embarrassingly requests to spend the night. Though Ashiya is firmly against it, Maou mentions she has no reason or method to harm either of them before reluctantly allowing her to stay. He then gives her some money so she can pay for a ride home the next morning before heading off the bed, leaving the Hero alone. While speaking to Ashiya later that night, he admits to feeling bad for his former nemesis after finding out she was alone in a strange world. The Demon General berates him for becoming complacent, but Maou claims he made her promise to stop stalking them. He then receives a mysterious text claiming that more Earthquakes will come, followed by a separate text from Chiho expressing fear of more tremors. The Devil Goes On a Date in Shinjuku With This Girl From Work Waking up the following day, Maou and Ashiya discover a dish of konnyaku gel tossed with cucumber, vinegar, and miso paste. Guessing that it must've been made by Emi as repayment for spending the night, his loyal general tests the dish for poison, only to compliment the Hero's skills as a chef. The demons then discover the key on the floor, finding the door locked and their guest absent. Ashiya claims he would've taken the key with him were he in Emilia's position, earning an ironic jibe from his master. The duo then leaves the apartment in search of Dullahan, finding his trusty transport in the hands of the police tasked with investigating the previous night's shooting. They return to Villa Rosa Sasazuka, only to be brought to the station for questioning, the officers revealing that the bike had been identified as belonging to them. With little other choice, the demons cite Emi as their emergency contact, forcing her to come down to the station to handle the release documents. Once they are allowed to leave, the Hero proceeds to chastise them for causing her even more trouble, but the Demon King shrugs off her complaints, claiming that it is only natural for demons to create problems for a hero. Unable to argue, she begins to insult their lifestyle, though Ashiya's dramatic responses coupled with her angry tirade attract the unwanted attention of several bystanders. Emi then leaves, warning Maou of the threatening call she had received at work confirming that someone is out to kill them both. Relieved that the police hadn't accused him of the shooting, Maou takes his bike and returns home, pondering the text messages from Chiho he received. He deduces that the mysterious earthquakes only seem to occur around her, also noting that strange things began happening to her after they met. After being attacked by a magic assailant, he ponders if his presence could've affected the human around him, but also questions why no one else at MgRonald's is suffering the same affliction as Chiho. Ashiya offhandedly suggests that Chiho might be connected to the mystery assailant. Though Maou doesn't want to consider the possibility, he decides to speak with her and investigate matters, his underling agreeing to follow them at a distance in case an enemy appears. Ashiya then forces his master to cut his hair and buy new clothes before meeting with Chiho, much to the Demon King's irritation. During their outing that afternoon, Maou and Chiho compliment each other's new clothing, the latter agreeing to pay for the food so long as he is willing to listen to her concerns. While heading to the Barluxe Cafe, he probes Chiho to discover whether or not she has an residual magic. Finding nothing suspicious, he instead notices her nervous behavior and rising body temperature, but remains oblivious to the meaning behind it. Upon reaching the restaurant, the Demon King chooses a table close to the window so that Ashiya can monitor them more closely, though he remains unaware that Emi is also tailing the group. Once seated, Chiho explains that she began hearing a strange ringing in her ears followed by a man's voice speaking another language. Maou suspects that some type of magic is to blame for her experiences, though he responds politely to her claims. Happy that he is so understanding of her dilemma, she expresses her gratitude. Maou then chokes on his drink upon seeing Ashiya and Emi enter the cafe, his resulting behavior eliciting concern from his co-worker. Chiho tries to tell him about her crush, but is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Emi, who quickly warns the teenage girl that nothing good will come of her relationship with Maou. Her words only anger Chiho, who begins to believe that Emi was his ex-girlfriend, the resulting argument causing a scene. Although Maou and Ashiya attempt to stop the bickering girls, their pleas are interrupted by another Earthquake, causing the underground mall they were in to collapse and bury everyone underneath the rubble. Less than an hour later, Chiho wakes up beneath the rubble. Emi apologizes for her previous behavior before using magic to put the younger girl to sleep, then orders Maou to reveal himself. The Demon King emerges from the ruins, revealing that his legs have returned to demon form, and his horns have regrown, signifying the return of his powers. Emi prepares to summon her Sacred Sword to cut him down, but cannot bring herself to do so when the Demon King announces his intention to save the others who were injured in the cave-in. Maou clears away the rubble with his powers and heals the injuries of the victims, his kindness shocking the Hero. Out of power, he reverts back to his human form just as the rescue team manages to find them. Discovering that Chiho's father is among the response unit, Maou recognizes him as the officer who he had met the night they appeared on Earth. He then deduces that the hypnosis spell he used on Senichi Sasaki must've somehow affected his daughter. After Chiho leaves with her father, Emi questions Maou to learn how he regained his power, but he remains more concerned about who was behind the earthquake. The Demon King explains that whoever attacked them before was also responsible for the cave-in, though they most likely fled when his magical powers began to return. Emilia wonders how their mutual enemy could wield such strong magic on Earth while neither of them can, but Maou refuses to explain despite having several theories concerning the subject. Confident that the enemy will not immediately launch another attack, he and Ashiya decide to leave. He notices an unfamiliar girl calling out to Emi from the crowd and jokingly mentions that she "actually" has friends before departing the scene. On their way back, Alciel apologizes for failing to protect his master from their enemies, humorously sobbing as he thanks Satan for saving his life. Embarrassed by his dramatic crying, Maou tells him to stop, and they head home. The Devil and the Hero Stand Strong in Sasazuka The next morning Maou is receives another visit from Emi, who had come to check up on them under the guise of returning the money she borrowed the previous night. Though he accepts the 1,000 yen reimbursement, Satan quickly determines her real reason for meeting them was to determine whether or not their powers had returned, and quickly dismisses her concerns. When asked about Ashiya, the Demon King notes that his servant's pride was wounded due to his inability to help during the crisis, and was indisposed due to self-imposed grief. Maou then questions her well-being, knowing Emilia had exterted magic to put Chiho to sleep, but the Hero reacts with disgust, unable to comprehend why her nemesis would express such genuine concern. Blinded by her deep-seated loathing, Emi storms out of the apartment, taking a nasty tumble down the stairs that results in several bruises and scrapes while causing her previous wounds to reopen. Concerned or her safety, Maou lends his bike to Ashiya, who heads off to the pharmacy to fetch some more medical supplies. Surprised by his servant's sudden willingness to spend money, the Demon King questions whether or not they can spring for better quality meals in the future. While Ashiya admits to having kept a secret stash of money hidden away for emergencies, he refuses, subsequently leaving on board Dullahan. Sadao then offers to tend to the Hero's wounds, but she refuses to allow him to touch her and takes the disinfectant spray for herself, his gentle words and displays of kindness only increasing the tension. Unable to contain her emotions any longer, Emilia tosses the medicine bottle at her host, angrily questioning how someone capable of such kindness could have been responsible for so much death in Ente Isla. The unexpected sharpness of her query strikes resonates with the Demon King, though he remains silent when she elaborates on the unspeakable horrors he committed against humanity. Considering her pleas, Maou realizes just how conflicting his current self's actions are in comparison to the tyrant he once was, quietly pondering how someone like himself who desired to wipe out the human race could be living so peacefully in a world dominated by those he sought to destroy. After some thought, the Demon King admits that never really reflected on his sins before, though he expresses a desire to provide a rational answer to her questions. Maou hesitantly admits that he never knew much about other races to begin with, and paid little attention to what his forces were doing outside of the Central Continent. Though he is unable to excuse himself of such guilt, Satan refuses to shift the blame to Lucifer or his other generals. He solemnly apologizes for everything that happened, claiming that the struggle between their races was an old conflict from long before their time, whilst admitting he never truly understood humans before being forced to live as one. The tender scene is interrupted by the sudden reappearance of Ashiya, who had brought Chiho with him after a chance meeting at the pharmacy. Upon seeing Maou and Emi in their disheveled states, the younger girl jumps to the conclusion that the two are in an intimate relationship before bolting from the apartment in a panic, her ears deaf to their frenzied explanations. Annoyed by the unfortunate misunderstandings, the Demon King throws the medical supplies at Emi, irritably commenting that nothing good happens whenever she's around. While fuming over the morning's unexpected events, he accidentally backs into a large object which turns out to be the owner of the apartment house. Miki Shiba announces her presence by humorously chiding Maou for his behavior, her sudden appearance rendering the others speechless. The landlady then introduces herself to Emi, mistakenly guessing that the female Hero is Maou's girlfriend. Handing some paperwork to the boys, the elderly woman states the purpose of her visit, claiming that she plans on reinforcing the old building in light of recent earthquakes, and will not raise their rent due to the construction work. She then urges them to pursue Chiho, offhandedly mentioning that the high school student was not only on the receiving end of Idea Link magic, but also subject to a sonar strike. Although they are shocked by her knowledge of Ente Isla, the landlady suggests they help Chiho soon, her ominous warning ending with an unsettling insinuation that she also knows of the Demon King's true identity. Though he realizes the landlady is no ordinary human, Maou leaves the apartment to find Chiho, Emi and Ashiya trailing closely behind. The trio soon discover the neighborhood in shambles, several buildings crushed by a collapsed railway bridge, and stray power lines littering the debris. Standing precariously atop a pile of rubble, Satan feels his magic power returning to him due to the surrounding fear and chaos, mourning the fact that it came at such a terrible cost. Looking towards the sky, he sees two familiar figures levitating above Koshu-Kaido road; Demon General Lucifer and the Church's rogue Archbishop, Olba Meyer, now aware that they had been the source of the recent problems in Shibuya. Holding an unconscious Chiho in one arm, Lucifer greets his former master with a polite yet sarcastic tone while addressing the group by both their real names and Japanese identities. Having reportedly died at the hands of the Hero Emilia during his razing of the Western Continent, his presence stupefies all but Maou, who coolly states he had suspected Lucifer's survival from the beginning. The Demon King goes on to explain why he sent Lucifer to the Western Continent, having mistakenly hoped that his status as a fallen angel would give them an edge against the Church's forces stationed there, though admits his hopes were misplaced. He then demands further explanation from Lucifer, who allows Olba to take it from there. Emilia is horrified that the Archbishop she once considered a friend would conspire to kill them all, but Satan reveals he had expected foul play after learning Olba was one behind the Hero when she entered the Gate. though the corrupted clergyman prepares to explain his plans, Maou deduces out loud that the Church was simply using Emi and had planned to kill her once she was no longer needed and that Olba had bribed Lucifer by promising to return him to Haven. Openly displaying a distaste for Heaven's methods and the devious duo, the Demon King mockingly compares their ill-conceived plan to the plot of a badly-written B Movie, his incessant heckling puzzling and angering the Archbishop. He also figures out that they were the ones responsible for the recent muggings and magical attacks, deducing that the purpose behind it was to restore Lucifer's power by having him feed on the negative emotions of humans. When questioned as to why he didn't do the same, the Demon King admits he enjoyed the experience of being human and has no desire to harm the Earth when the world and its people have treated him with nothing but kindness. After conversing with the Hero and his remaining general, Emi and Maou both admit to despising traitors more than they do each other and agree to fight together, but the conversation is interrupted by Lucifer, who strikes down Ashiya with a magical blast. Unable to dodge the fallen angel's attacks with his slow human body, Maou reflects them with the remnants of his own magic before fleeing alongside the Hero, bearing Ashiya's unconscious form on his shoulders. Unable to escape their enemies, the bickering couple is thrown to the ground by Lucifer, a stray blast shooting clean through Maou's shoulder. Olba draws a pistol from his robes in an attempt to finish his quarry, but Satan teleports them away using the last of his magic. Reappearing in a crowed station, Emi questions whether or not he came to find an ambulance, but the dying Demon King denies this, appearing strangely satisfied with the turn of events. They are again confronted by Lucifer, who blasts Maou's chest open, dealing him a near fatal injury. Horrified by his apparent death, Emilia pleads with him to stand up and considers the use of CPR, falling into despair when she notices that his heart had been pierced. Satisfied with his work, Lucifer drops Chiho's unconscious form headfirst into the streets below, Emi breaking her legs in an attempt to catch the falling girl. The fallen angel gloats over his victory and prepares to collapse the expreswsay bridge into the streets below, when a familiar voice calls out, dismissing his words as those of a B movie villain. Having regained his powers as the Demon King Satan, Maou Character Relationships Shirō Ashiya The most devout and loyal of Satan's followers, Alciel was the leader of a major demon faction when they first met, and became his first major ally in their quest to unify the warring tribes of the Demon World. Upon establishing a centralized government with Satan as their supreme leader, the newly christened Devil King appointed Alciel to be one of the four Demon Generals during the razing of Ente Isla, acting as chief strategist and most trusted adviser to his Demonic Highness. As a result, the two have forged a strong bond through battle and conquest, with Satan trusting in Alciel's judgment while the latter faithfully protects and executes his master's orders. While Satan originally viewed him as a servant, their relationship has since become more familial than hierarchical due to their self-imposed banishment on magic-deprived Earth. Stripped of their superhuman powers and most of their pride, the two demons were forced to rely on each other for survival in modern day Tokyo, living an impoverished life together in an apartment dubbed the "New Devil's Castle". In this new life, Maou trusts Ashiya to handle the household chores and finances while the former Demon King works to support their living expenses. Due to his subordinate's keen intelligence, he also assigned his former general the task of searching for sources of magic on Earth. Despite their former status as master and servant, Ashiya often lectures the Demon King on his sloppy style of dress, unhealthy habits, and excessive spending. This irritates Maou to no end, who feels as though his roommate has devolved into a troublesome parent. In spite of these changes in their relationship, Alciel still holds his liege in high-esteem and tends to heep praise onto his master even in public, even referring to him as "your highness" in mixed company, greatly embarrassing Maou. However, the two share a somewhat brotherly bond as they rely on each other constantly while on Earth. Emi Yusa Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. Emilia's village had been destroyed by the Demon King's forces, and her father was presumed killed. In order to take him down, she took up her duty as the Hero. Satan first became aware of her existence during the invasion of the Eastern Continent, hearing that Lucifer (Urushihara) had suffered defeat at the hands of a Hero, and his forces eradicated. Though he originally saw her as a relatively small threat and deemed that the remaining generals could put an end Emilia's resistance, he was forced to reconsider upon learning that both Malacoda and Adramelech had fallen as well. He then reluctantly acknowledged her as a viable threat, and at Alciel's insistence, recalled forces from the East to fortify the Central Continent, turning their campaign into a defensive one. It is his defeat at the hands of the hero that forces the Demon King to retreat to Earth, resulting in the subsequent loss of his powers and much of his pride. They did not recognize each other at first when they met again on Earth, he was surprised when she revealed her identity, though remains relatively impassive until she pulls a knife out to kill him. Strangely he does not fight back and instead chooses to run, the scrap ending in a draw when the police pull them aside and assume they were having a lover's quarrel. While she begins to dedicate her time to spying on him in case he reverts to his demon ways, Maou remains more irritated by her presence than anything else, even displaying pity upon learning that she was all alone in Japan. Though he still expresses a desire to return to Ente Isla and reclaim the lands there, he shows very little antagonism or ill will towards the Hero, and even begins showing her kindness and concern. This is first shown when they help each other escape an assassination attempt from an unknown assailant, and later when he orders Ashiya to bring the Hero some medicine and personally treats several of her wounds. Emi eventually confronts him over this change in personality, noting he is much different from the Demon King she fought back home. When mourning the losses she suffered when his army destroyed her home, Maou admits that back then he never truly understood humans, and genuinely apologizes, much to her confusion. Due to the loss of her father, Emi viewed Maou as a despicable person who thinks nothing of creating destruction and bloodshed. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely, for she could not reconcile her idea of the Demon Lord with his human self. While they still remained a little antagonistic to each other, the two eventually came to a truce. They have since come to understand each other better, and regularly join forces to combat the continued emergence of threats from Ente Isla that pose danger to their new home and friends. On occasion they both acknowledge that the day may come when both will be enemies again, though as the story continues, this becomes less apparent. Due to how often he interacts with Emi, Maou has grown mostly relaxed around her, almost as though their enmity never existed. The dynamic of their relationship improved when they began taking care of the sentient Yesod fragment, Alas=Ramus, who took the form of a young child that believes him to her "Father" and Emi the "Mother". Since then, the two have steadily grown closer while being forced to act as a family, with both slowly falling into the roles of parents over time. After learning that her father is still alive, the Hero loses much of her previous bitterness towards the Demon King, and begins to question his true motivations. After being rescued by her former nemesis during a return trip to Ente Isla, develops romantic feelings for Maou, much to his confusion. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes, as Emi has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. There are times when he gets frustrated with Emi, but also shows no hesitation in riling her up, saying that the Demon King is supposed to cause trouble for the Hero. Nevertheless, Maou still enjoys teasing her whenever possible, and seems to find her reactions amusing. It is unknown if he returns these affections to the same extent. Chiho Sasaki A part-time co-worker at MgRonald's. The two are on extremely good terms Maou is a very friendly and helpful superior to Chiho, which baffled and surprised Emi at first. He also calls her 'Chi-chan', signifying their closeness with each other. During the incident with Lucifer, she gained knowledge of Ente Isla as well as Maou's true identity. Chiho has a very obvious crush on Maou, but he has yet to respond to her feelings despite her confession. When Maou asked her how she felt about associating with a Demon Lord like him, Chiho stated that she would be lying if she said she didn't mind, but she already had feelings for him before she knew of that fact, and wants to choose to stop liking him herself. Maou was surprised upon her bold confession, but when he even has time to reply, they were interrupted. Miki Shiba His landlady, who insists on having Maou refer to her as Miki-ti. Her presence somehow intimidates him, as well as Ashiya and Urushihara. She seems to have an idea of Ente Isla, as she has knowledge of Sonar and the Idea Link. However, the reasons behind her understanding are still unknown. Mayumi Kisaki His boss at MgRonald's. The two have the usual boss-and-worker relationship. Maou is seen to be fearful of her at times, but Kisaki looks upon him as a capable employee and is able to entrust him with the responsibility of supervising the restaurant in her absence. Hanzō Urushihara Lucifer is a fallen angel and one of the Demon Lord's generals. After being defeated by Maou in Japan, he moved in with Maou and Ashiya to hide him from the police and help research magical sources with his internet knowledge. He often spends Maou's money unwisely on online shopping and has cause Ashiya many headaches with the household finances. Despite this, Maou doesn't seem to mind, treating him the same as he always had. However there were still exceptions, depending on how far Lucifier had gone. Aside from Kameo, Lucifer has known Maou for the longest, since Maou was still a small goblin. Powers and Abilities 'Demon Magic' As the Demon Lord, Satan possessed great demonic power. Demonic magic is extremely strong, and each user seems to have a unique colored aura to indicate its presence. For him, that color is black. On Earth, he lost most of his powers and was weakened to the point that he could only function as an average human. Finding magical sources was near impossible as magic is largely only present in the form of fiction. However, his powers can be temporarily restored by feeding off negative emotions like fear and despair from sentient beings in the surroundings. *'Transformation:' Maou can transform between his human and demon forms at will, provided he has enough magic. When running low, he automatically takes human form. When he regains his powers, Maou undergoes a drastic change in his physical appearance, gaining an extremely robust body, claws, hooves, and horns. * Hypnosis/Mind Control: He has the power to influence the wills of humans and animals, as well as gather information from their minds. *'Magical Combat:' As the Dark Lord, he was seen projecting powerful energy blasts and defending with shields against his opponents in the final battle for Ente Isla. During his fight with Lucifer, Maou combined dark magic and his augmented physical strength to perform a nuclear-scale finishing punch. *'Telekinesis:' Maou has telekinetic powers that allows him to manipulate objects. They are so strong, that they're capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it afloat for an extended period of time. *'Teleportation': Maou is able to teleport with another person in tow, as shown when he used it to help him and Emi flee from Lucifer. The limitations to this ability are unknown. *'Glamour': With enough magical power, Maou is able to change his appearance at will. This is demonstrated during his battle with Sariel, Maou briefly took the form of Chiho to take him by surprise when Sariel thought to use Chiho as a human shield against him. *'Forcefield Generation': Maou created one to protect him, Emi, and Ashiya from Lucifer's barrage of energy bullets. In his demon form, he has made individual shields for dozens of people to protect them from falling rubble. *'Sleep Spell': Maou cast this on the city's populace to stop them from witnessing the battle with Lucifer. *'Time Barrier': Maou can generate a magical field that can temporarily suspend time. *'Magic Transfer': Maou transferred magic to Ashiya in order help him recover from his injuries. It is unknown if this ability is only limited to demons, or if he can transfer magic to other creatures as well. *'Pain Stare': During his fight against Lucifer and Olba, Maou made Orba lose consciousness by simply looking at him. It also seemed to inflict damage, as Orba was heard grunting in pain before losing his consciousness. The details of this magic are still largely unknown. *'Demonic Sword': During his fight with archangel Sariel, Maou was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great demonic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Sariel in one blow, whilst destroying half the city in the process. *'Restoration: '''As shown after his battles with both Lucifer and Sariel, he has the power to repair any form of collateral damage, no matter how great, at the expense of a large amount, if not all of, his magic. * '''Regeneration': In his demon form, Maou is able to regenerate his damaged body with high speed. When Lucifer used his purple magic projectiles to shoot a number of holes through Maou's body by shooting him, Maou was able to heal his wounds after he transformed. * Flight: He is able to fly in his demon form at high speed. 'Keen Intellect' Maou possesses genius-level intelligence, perfect memory/recall, and a limitless capacity for learning. He was able to piece events together and deduce a logical and correct conclusion with relative ease, such as when he figured out Lucifer's motivations for the mugging incidents around the neighborhood to accumulate power without much information. The best example of his intelligence is how he was able to nearly conquer Ente Isla, with the education and knowledge he learned and memorized 300 years prior to the story (which was a feat unrivaled by any in history). This intelligence also expands to his exceptional leadership and adaptability. His overwhelming charm, charisma and eloquence allows him to attract all kinds of demons, enemies, and people to work together and follow him, or make friends on Earth. He also has exceptional tactical, political, diplomatic, observational, deductive, analytical, calculative, and economic skills. These skills make it easy for him to naturally attract, gather, produce and control any and all resources, as well enable him to be able to intuitively utilize them to the best possible level to reach his goal, allowing him to succeed in any situation (from winning battles, governing his empire, to improving MgRonald). His intelligence remains the same regardless of his form. 'Physical Abilities' *'Immense Strength:' When transformed, he gains an incredible strength which makes him able to lift falling debris weighting tons and are many times larger than himself. *'Immense Speed:' During the battle against Lucifer, Maou was able to move so fast that Lucifer was unable to react. Resulting in his utter defeat in just a flash. *'Immense Endurance:' Despite his more fragile human body, he was still able to continue running after being blasted by Lucifer's magic bullets right in his vital body parts until his leg was shot by Olba. In demon form, Satan is able to resist powerful attacks without so much as a scratch, even emerging unharmed from magical attacks and explosions. *'Heightened Senses:' Maou has magical senses that allow him to easily and constantly observe and analyze everything that is going on around him without missing even the smallest detail. He can make accurate deductions and instantly react perfectly. This happens without any mental or physical strain the whole process is natural for Maou. He retains his exceptional sense while human. Trivia *On Earth he owns a bike he named "Dullahan". Its name came from the Irish mythology about a headless rider with a black horse and carries his/her head under one arm. *Satan is primarily understood as an "accuser" or "adversary" in the Hebrew Bible, and is not necessarily the personification of evil that he would become in later Abrahamic texts. *Though his character personifies Satan, he more likely represents Baphomet due to the goat-like feet and horns when he transforms. *Satan is merely a name that many other demons also possess, as Maou decribes it as being "more common than the rocks" in the Demon Realm.. *His shoe size is 26.5 cm. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV1 2.jpg Anime Charactersketch.jpg Maodesign.jpg Maou-design.jpg Maou-facial1.jpg Maou-facial2.jpg Devil-design.jpg Devil-facial.jpg B.jpg Room.jpg Umbrella.jpg Tree2.jpg Bike.jpg Restaurant.jpg Customer.jpg What.jpg Slash.jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6a0.jpg ic1h8Ga.jpg hkhkjhkjll.png khkljljkljklkl-vert.jpg jgjhkhkhk.png hkjkjljkljlk-vert.jpg Sadao Maou.jpg Sadao Maou 2.png Sadao Maou 3.png Sadao Maou 4.png Sadao Maou Card.png Emi and Maou.png Ashiya and Maou.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Needs Help Category:Videos